Regal Queen Athena and Pirates
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Melody has just turned 14 a few months earlier & when she runs out of the palace, after eavesdropping on her parents conversation about something life changing, she discovers some men, who have a mermaid locked in a cage & that mermaid is Queen Athena, who was thought to be dead. It's now up to Melody to help save her, with the help from her boyfriend, Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel has always wanted many kids; just like her mother and father did. She has six sisters; Attina, Alana, Arista, Aquata, Andrina and Adella. Unfortuantly because Ariel's body is very petite, she was only able to have one child; a daughter named Melody. Melody is just like her mother, Ariel. She is adventurous and rebellious, but can also be very sweet.

It doesn't seem that long ago, but about two years ago, Melody helped save both the merkingdom and her kingdom from the evil, sea creature, Morgana. Morgana was the sister of Ursula, who had gotten Ariel and her family in trouble. But luckily for Ariel, everything worked out perfectly. She was able to get exactly what she wanted, to be human and win the man of her dreams, Prince Eric.

One day Ariel was walking through the hallways of the palace. She overheard maids gossiping, which she usually ignore, but she couldn't this time around. A middle age maid, Mary, was talking to a few other middle age maids about how a maid in training, who is a young, unmarried teenager, is pregnant.

"I heard she was shunned from her village and that's how she ended up here." Joanne whispered, followed by a laugh.

"That poor child need to leave this town too. Nobody is going to want her around." Dorthy said. "No man will want her."

Ariel felt like defending the pregnant teenager, but instead she kept walking to the dining hall, pretending as if she didn't hear a thing. She just wished she knew the name of the girl who's pregnant. A few weeks went by and she finally discovered who the girl was because she was the only one, who is a maid at the palace, who's pregnant.

"Hello." Ariel smiled.

The young maid looked up and quickly bowed when she saw Ariel. "Oh, good morning, your highness."

"What is your name?" Ariel asked. She looked up and down at the girl, examining her. She wasn't that far along, maybe three or four months, but Ariel knew she felt embarrass.

"Clementine, your highness." She quickly replied. "D-Did you need anything?" She stammered.

"No."

The young maid nodded and continued to do her dusting as Ariel walked away.

* * *

"We don't even have to tell anyone it's her child." Ariel exclaimed. "Eric, you know I always wanted more children and I know you did too, but unfortunately I can't provide us more and I feel so bad about that."

"Ariel, it's just not our place to adopt."

"Eric, she's just not in a suitable place to have a child... Just give it some thought, that's all I'm asking."

"Okay, I will, but let's not mention this to anyone, not even Melody."

"Of course."

After a month of deliberating, Eric finally agreed, which made Ariel very happy and excited for hopefully their new addition. The moment Eric said yes to Ariel, she went on the hunt in the palace for the pregnant maid. After ten minutes of looking, Ariel found her on her knees, scrubbing the floor in the main hall.

"Hi." Ariel smiled. "Clementine, right?"

The maid stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Yes, your highness."

"May I request something?" Ariel asked.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"My husband and I want to adopt your baby."

"W-what? My b-baby?" She stammered. "N-No. I, I, you..."

"No, please, we want to." Ariel said. "You're obviously not ready nor can afford one, quite yet, and we always wanted another child."

"Why didn't you and the king have more of your own then?"

Ariel didn't immediately answer since she and Eric never talked about it. "We couldn't, or more like I couldn't. I was unable to have more because of my size."

"Oh, I, I'm sorry." Clementine said. "But regardless, I couldn't ask this from you both to do."

"You're not listening, we want to."

"Can I think about it? I just don't think I can do it."

"Yes, of course. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, you're highness."

"Mother!" Melody shouted.

"Coming!" Ariel shouted. "Just come and find me when you have made you're decision."

"Mother, there you are." Melody said. "I'm going to see Jeremy."

"Just don't stay out long." Ariel said.

"Okay."

"And tell him your father and I says hello."

"Okay, okay, anything else?"

"No, have fun."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Melody waited down on the beach, where she usually did, to wait for Jeremy to show up. Jeremy is the blond merboy she met when she went to Atlantica to steal her grandfather's trident. They actually hit it off, when the wall was removed that blocked the palace from the ocean, and now they are dating. Unfortunately for Melody he is still a merboy so she isn't able to see him much, but she has requested to be turned into a mermaid to spend summer with him and her mother's family.

"Hey Mel!" He shouted when he appeared from the surface, waving.

"Hi." She smiled.

The blonde merboy swam closer to Melody smiling. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Better now."

"Something wrong?"

Melody shook her head. "Just missed you, all it is."

"Alright, well, I think you should come in. The water is just perfect." Jeremy said. "We could race."

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think? You have a tail!"

"Well you got feet." He smirked.

Melody laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not wearing my proper undergarments to get wet in."

"Is Melody really turning down an opportunity to go in the water?" Jeremy questioned. He started to swim on his back. "No, honestly, I'm really surprised, really, I am. I guess I'll just go back home then."

Melody knew he was just bluffing but decided to play along. "Okay, bye." She stood up from where she sat and got up, heading towards the steps of the palace.

"Really, Mel?" He shouted. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't leave. I was just kidding. Come back."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Melody continued back up the stairs of the palace. As she was walking through a hallway, she could hear her mother and father talking to each other. Being like the girl she is, Melody began to eavesdrop on their conversation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and Melody decided to enter the room.

"What do you mean you're adopting a baby!?" Melody exclaimed.

"Melody." Ariel said, quickly turning around. "It's, we're... You can't..."

"Mother, father, explain!" She interrupted her mother.

"Melody sit down." Eric said. "We weren't going to tell you yet but..."

"Yes, we're adopting a baby." Ariel said. "And before you ask why, this is why. We've always wanted another child, to have a big family."

"And your mother overheard a young woman who is pregnant and is not financially ready to have a baby." Eric said.

"She just agreed to let us adopt her baby when its born." Ariel said. "So I guess what we're saying is you're going to have a baby sibling."

"What! Mom, dad, I love being an only child. I love all the attention that comes with it!"

Melody stormed out of the room and ran back outside, like she usually did when she gets upset. When ran all the way out towards the ship ports, about a half a mile away from the palace. She noticed some men down below the boardwalk with a cage. There was something in the cage but she was unable to make out what it was from where she was. Melody climbed down a couple of rocks, hiding behind some rocks so the men didn't see her, to get a better look.

"Mom?" Melody questioned. There was a woman in the cage who looked just like Ariel. Melody moved down more, still hiding herself behind a couple of rocks, to get a better view of the woman in the cage. Her eyes widened and was shocked to see that woman had a tail. "She's a mermaid?"

**Okay, new story! So this is someone else's story idea. That person just asked me to write it, so here's the first chapter! This won't be my main priority story since I'm working on two others, but I hoped you liked this chapter! Review, follow, favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy it's just so unfair!" Melody buried her feet in the sand. "They didn't even want to ask me if it would be okay if they could adopt or even discuss it until the decision was final, but even still they didn't. I had to overhear them talking about it."

"Mel, it's not that bad having a younger sibling. I have three and we have tons of fun." He said.

"Yeah, but they're less needy and more fun than human babies, so of course you would enjoy having siblings."

"Maybe they just wanted to start over and try again because of how you turned out." Jeremy joked. Melody kicked the sand that was on top of her feet in Jeremy's face. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me, you started it." Melody stood back up and stepped into the water to let the incoming wave wash the sand off her feet. As she did that, she saw a large ship leave the ship port. It reminded her of what she discovered the day before and needed to think of a way to save the mermaid.

Jeremy splashed water on Melody to get her attention. "Mel, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, no... I need your help."

"What kind of help?" He asked.

"Well yesterday I was near the ship ports and I discovered a mermaid locked in a cage." She said. "We need to save her."

"A merperson? Who? What did she look like?"

"My mom... She looks exactly like my mom."

"You don't think...?"

"What?" Melody questioned.

"Queen Athena."

"Who's that...?"

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Queen Athena of Atlantica; your mom's mother. I heard she looked just like your mom so when she died, King Triton had to protect your mom so he wouldn't go through what he did, when he lost Queen Athena, again."

Melody stared at Jeremy. "Are you saying the mermaid I saw may be her, may be my grandmother?"

"Maybe. Where did you see her?" He asked.

"Under the boardwalk at the ship port I said, weren't you just listening to me?"

"Melody, deary, it's time for supper." Carlotta shouted. "Louis has made your favorite, so hurry up."

"I'll be right up, Lottie." Melody called behind her shoulder

"I'm gonna go look for myself." Jeremy said. "Can you come back after you eat? It's still quite early."

"Probably. Give me an hour, hour and a half." Melody said, standing up. "Promise me you'll be safe? Please promise me you won't be seen or captured like the poor woman I saw yesterday."

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

"No, please let us." Ariel insisted to Clementine. "We want you to have the best care when you have the baby."

"I, I couldn't ask that from you both." She said. "I..." Clementine stopped when she saw Melody entering the dining hall.

"Melody, how nice it is you finally decided to join us." Ariel said.

"Sorry, mother, I was with Jeremy and then I had to get clean up and changed and..."

"We don't need to hear everything you had to do." Eric said interrupting his daughter. "It's just nice you finally joined us."

"Who's this?" Melody asked, referring to Clementine. "She looks very familiar."

"Melody, this is Clementine, the woman we told you we're adopting the baby from." Ariel said.

"Oh... Hey, I have a question for you." Melody said. "You don't look much older than me, but why did you even get pregnant in the first place? And how can you just give the baby up after carrying it for what, nine months? I just don't think I could do that. Like what about that connection the mother and baby has before its born?"

"Melody!" Ariel exclaimed.

"I mean, you won't have that same connection mom, dad, as she would."

"I was raped." Clementine blurted out. "And I'm happy to give it up. I didn't even want the baby because it would be a constant reminder of what happened. I'm happy it'll have a good home and family who will love it."

Melody didn't say another word at dinner. She felt embarrassed and just assumed Clementine had sex with a boyfriend and became pregnant. Her being raped never crossed her mind. Melody quickly ate and left when she finished.

"We apologize for our daughter's behavior tonight." Ariel said.

"She's just not being open about the possibility of having a sibling." Eric said.

"It's fine, really." Clementine insisted, staring down at her baby bump. "It's fine..."

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't see her?" Melody asked. "She was in a cage right under the boardwalk. It's not too hard to miss."

"Well she wasn't there." Jeremy said. "Nobody was there, actually."

"They must have taken her!" She said. "Those men must have taken her somewhere!"

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know... But I'm going to find out."

"Mel, you shouldn't. It could be dangerous. Maybe you should tell your dad or I could get King Triton involved or..."

"No. I'll do this on my own if I have to. I mean I did defeat Morgana on my own."

"Technically King Triton did. All you did was get his trident back to him."

"Jeremy shut up. You weren't even there. You don't know what happened."

"Hey, I'm just saying..." Melody turned and started to walk back to the palace. "Hey, where are you going?" He shouted.

"To bed. I'm going to to need a good night rest if I'm going to find her on my own."

"Mel, come on. You shouldn't do it by yourself."

Melody stopped and turned around. "Then come help me! Either way I'm going to rescue her."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you." He said. "What time should I be here?"

Melody smiled. "Be here by ten."


	3. Chapter 3

"Melody, where do you think you're going?" Ariel asked. "Especially this early? You're usually still asleep."

"Oh, I'm meeting Jeremy." She said. "Yeah, I just thought it would be better to hang this morning than when we usually do."

"Did you eat yet?" Ariel asked.

"I'll eat later."Melody said. "Hey, can I actually ask you something?"

"Is it about the baby? Because no matter what you..."

"No, something different." She interrupted her mother. "Who's Queen Athena? Jeremy told me she was your mother."

Ariel grabbed Melody's hand and guided her to a couch that was beside a window in the hallway. "Yes she was my mother. Why are you asking about her?"

"What happened to her? He said she died."

"Yes, when I was about six."

"How?"

"I'm going to repeat my question again. Why the sudden interest in her?"

"I don't know... Some how she got into our conversation yesterday. He mentioned her and I didn't even know who she was. I felt so stupid because I didn't know who she was or even have the nerve to ask you about your mother."

Ariel sighed and started to begin to tell her a story. She was telling her daughter how her father, sisters, and a few other merfolks were up at the surface just enjoying their day; how King Triton gave Queen Athena a special gift.

"But then a ship came. My sister Arista got her tail stuck and she had to save her. Once she freed my sister, my mom quickly tried to retrieve the gift my father gave her, but it was too late; she didn't make it."

"You mean the ship...?"

"Yes, the ship hit her." Ariel said. "My father was devastated; correction everyone was devastated. The whole merkingdom loved my mother and she brought joy and happiness to the whole kingdom. Because my mother enjoyed music and singing, my father banned music for ten years, because it reminded him of his only true love. And because I look exactly like my mother, he took extra precaution on me and made sure I was safe so he wouldn't have to go through that loss again. But I guess the good thing that came out of it was that it made me and my sisters closer and we had each other to lean on."

"I'm sorry mom."

"No, it's okay, sweetie." Ariel said, rubbing Melody's arm. "It has been many years and..."

"No, I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately." Ariel stared at Melody very confused. "I support you and dad adopting that baby now. I mean, what if I lose you suddenly? I won't have a sibling to lean on like you did with your sisters."

"I don't think you can lean on a infant." Ariel quietly laughed. "But I'm happy you're starting to realize it won't be that bad having a younger sibling. Your father and I will still love you the same; love you and your new sibling equally."

After talking with her mother, Melody headed down to the beach. On the way down she wondered if the mermaid she saw was really Queen Athena. From what her mother told her, Queen Athena was struck by a ship. How could she survive that? But then a thought came to her mind. Maybe she was never hit, or if she was, it just knocked her out. Maybe the men on the ship took her and kept her all these years. This just motivated Melody even more to rescue the mermaid she saw. Her mother was obviously still sad about it, and she could only imagine how happy she could make her mother, aunts, grandfather, and the whole merkingdom, if she brought her back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jeremy shouted. "I thought you said ten!"

"I was talking to my mom." Melody said. "I asked about Queen Athena. She told me she was struck by a ship and died."

"Then that mermaid you saw wasn't her." He said.

"No, I didn't say that. I don't think Queen Athena died. I think she survived but the men captured her and kept her all these years."

"Mel..."

"Jeremy, we need to save her."

"Okay, what's the plan?" He asked.

* * *

"Melody won't be joining you both?" Carlotta asked, bringing both Eric and Ariel a glass of water.

"She's with Jeremy again." Ariel said.

"Ah, young love." The older maid said, leaving the room. "I'll be right back with your meals."

"It seems as if they are spending a lot more time with each other." Ariel said. "Possibly becoming more serious."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Eric replied. "Jeremy's a good kid but..."

"But she's the next heir and shouldn't have a romance with a merboy she won't be able to be with at the end of the day." She said interrupting her husband. "I agree with you Eric. She should starting courting more suitable human boys."

"Wait, Ariel, I didn't..."

"I mean yes, I was basically in the same situation with you, but I wasn't nearly even close to be the next Queen of Atlantica, so it was fine for me to be with you. But Melody... We should talk to her."

"I... agree." Eric said reluctantly. "But as long as she is happy, that's all that matters, darling."

"No, you're right. Her happiness should be the only thing that matters."

* * *

Melody was hiding behind rocks that overlooked the ship ports. She saw a unfamiliar ship, with men carrying large boxes and crates onto it. Since Jeremy is unable to be with Melody, she had him do some investigating of that ship to see if there was any possibilities that the mermaid was on that ship; that those men were the ones who captured her. Melody recognized a few of those men from two days earlier. They were below the boardwalk taunting the mermaid so she had a strong feeling that mermaid was on that ship and the men were going to take her somewhere.

Melody told Jeremy to wave, as it would be a signal telling her that he had either found something or he was simply finished investigating the ship. After five minutes, Melody saw Jeremy's signal and she went back to the beach in front of the palace.

"Did you see her? What were they doing to her?" As he opened to his mouth to answer, Melody interrupted him. "Wait, no, tell me everything."

Jeremy didn't immediately answer. "Are you finish?"

"Jeremy!" Melody exclaimed. "Tell me what you saw!"

"Well I can neither confirm nor deny that she is on that ship."

"Ugh, Jeremy!" Melody groaned, plotting herself down on the sand. "Okay if she's on the ship, she must be inside, below the deck so nobody will see her."

"Then what are you going to do then? Go on the ship and save her?"

"Jeremy!" Melody exclaimed, quickly standing up. "That's a perfect idea! I could sneak on the ship tonight and find her."

"Wait, no, Mel, I was just kidding." He quickly said. "It's too dangerous."

"No it's not. I know my way around the ship. I could be in and out in five minutes, depending on what I find."

"Melody you can't do it all on your own. What if you get caught or something? You don't know how dangerous these men are. I mean they are probably torturing that merwoman."

"I'm not going to get caught." Melody said. "And even if I did. Are they really going to hurt the princess; hurt the daughter of the king who could do much worse to them than they could do to anyone? I can simply claim that I thought that that was my father's ship and I was trying to retrieve something I left on our last outing."

"I doubt your father's ship and their ship look the same."

"No, you're right. But it'll be dark and you won't be able to tell them apart. I can say I thought it was my father's ship, like I said before."

"Mel, I really think you should have King Triton involved or your parents."

"No, not yet."

Jeremy sighed and looked over towards the ship docks. "When are you doing this?"

"Tonight."

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to update my other story within the next couple of days. I just wanted to get this story going since this is now the third chapter, I think. Oh and I thought maybe Ariel and Eric could maybe disapprove Melody dating Jeremy only because he's a mermaid and she's the next heir, and won't be able to marry him unless, somehow he convinces King Triton to turn him human. Anyways, review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost eleven and Melody was upset. During dinner her mother and father talked to her about her relationship with Jeremy and how it's probably not going anywhere. It just upset Melody so much, especially when her mother and father were basically in the same situation as her at the moment.

* * *

_"Melody, we're not saying you can't be friends with him." Eric began._

_"But maybe you should start looking for potential husbands." Ariel said._

_"A husband?" Melody repeated. "I'm not interested in finding a husband. I'm only 14! I should be having fun like other teenagers, not looking for a husband."_

_"Well maybe not a husband, Ariel." Eric said. _

_"Okay, not a husband yet." Ariel said. "But we think you should start meeting, what's the word... Meeting and getting to know other boys your age and hopefully, when you're older, one of them could be your husband."_

_"I like Jeremy." Melody said. "And I thought you guys did too."_

_"We do but..." Ariel was cut off._

_"But what? It doesn't seem like you do! You just told me to break up with him!"_

_"You two come from two different worlds." _

_"So did you and dad, mother. Did that stop you? No. You became human, so stop being a hypocrite."_

_"Melody it's different." Eric spoke up. "You're going to be the future Queen of Denmark and you can't just deny it and become a mermaid to be with Jeremy."_

_"I'm aware of that, father, but who said I was going to be turned into a mermaid to be with him? I know I didn't. Maybe he'll become human or maybe we just won't last because we come from "two different worlds"." Melody rolled her eyes._

_"Melody, honey, how would he even become human then?" Ariel asked. "And don't say my father. I was only a special case and so are you. He won't turn just anyone into human or anyone into a mermaid. Just take is from your father. Has he been turned into one? As much as I begged my father, no."_

_Melody slouched down into her chair and crossed her arms. "I'm done talking about this." _

* * *

Melody waited until both her parents were in their room with their door shut until she snuck out. She wondered down the beach to the ship ports. She saw nobody down there. She quietly walked onto the ship, still being very cautious about not being caught. Yes, she had a plan figured out if she was to be seen, but in the back of her mind she remembers Jeremy telling her how they don't even know how dangerous these men are. Maybe they are rebels who don't give a crap about the royal family and will hurt her like with the mermaid. Melody was uncertain if any of those men are on the ship, so she just had to watch out.

Melody wondered through the ship. She went inside and went down the steps when she didn't see anything up above. It was very dark and she wished she had brought with her some type of light source. But on the other hand, maybe it's better not to have a light because she won't be seen.

Melody saw the door crept opened, with a little light. In the corner of the room she couldn't believe what she found; who she found. The mermaid... She was weeping quietly into her hands, obviously afraid of what would happen to her. Melody walked over to her and bent down in front of the cage.

"Hi." Melody whispered, quickly looking behind her to be sure nobody was coming. "I'm Melody." The woman looked up but didn't say a word, obviously afraid of Melody. "I won't hurt you. I want to save you. What is your name?"

"Athena." She muttered. Melody couldn't believe that this woman is her grandmother; that she is still alive, especially when everyone thought she was dead. "My name is Athena." She said again, a bit louder.

Melody couldn't help but stare at her. She was amazed at how similar her mother looked to her, but of course Athena looked older than Ariel. She was uncertain if she should tell her about Ariel, King Triton, she being her granddaughter. I mean, she didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked. "Did they hurt you; do they hurt you?"

"Yes." Athena muttered again. "I'm assuming you've never seen a mermaid before." She said, noticing Melody staring at her.

"Sorry, you just look like my mother, like a lot. Major similarities. I'm going to get u out of here.""

"What is your mother's name?" Athena asked.

"Ariel..." Melody said reluctantly.

"I had a daughter name Ariel... Seven daughters actually."

"Oh..." Melody examined the cage to see if she could some how open it. "Actually, I know. You see, my mother is your daughter." She quickly stood up. "You know what, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to get someone to help me get you out."

"Wait. You're my Ariel's daughter?" Queen Athena stammered. Melody nodded. "But how? You're human."

"Her father turned her human when she fell in love with my father." She said. "I'll be right back, I promise and you'll be right out."

"Hurry back, please."

Melody ran as fast as she could back to the palace. She ran up to her parents room, in hope her father was still awake, and barged in. Luckily for her, her father and mother were both still awake.

"Dad, I need you're help."

"Melody, it's late. You should be in bed." Ariel said. "What ever it is, it can wait until morning."

"But it can't wait! Dad, please. Someone's in trouble."

Eric sighed and started to put his boots back on. "Alright Melody."

Melody was telling her father everything; how she found a mermaid locked in a cage a few days earlier to her sneaking out, which she hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for doing since it was for a good cause. She told him how the mermaid is Ariel's mother and how the ship never hit her and she never died.

"She's just down here, dad." Melody said.

"This was very dangerous for you to do by yourself, Melody." Eric said. "Is anyone on this ship."

"I don't think so. I saw men earlier when Jeremy and I were stalking this ship. But it doesn't seem as if anyone is on it tonight." She entered the room, finding the mermaid still locked in her cage and in the same position from when she left. "Dad over here." Eric quickly went over to the cage and crouched down in front of it. "Athena, this is my father, also the king. He's going to help me help you escape."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Not all humans are evil as I thought then."

Eric examined the cage she was in. He was uncertain how he would get her out since he didn't have a key to the lock, nor equipment that would break the cage. "Melody, how strong are you?"

"Why?"

Eric had Melody help him carry the cage off the ship. It wasn't that heavy, maybe because Queen Athena wasn't that heavy herself. Eric and Melody carried the cage to his ship where she would be much safer. When they reached his ship, Eric went to find something that would break open the cage. After ten minutes of looking, he found a hammer that could break the lock if he hit it hard enough. After hitting it a couple of times, the lock finally broke and the door opened.

"Thank you." Queen Athena smiled. "Thank you for finding and saving me."

"You should be thanking Melody." Eric said, standing back up after picking her up out of the cage. "If it wasn't for her good eye, than she wouldn't have spotted you."

"No, if you and mother didn't keep the baby a secret from me, than I wouldn't have spotted her."

"Changing the subject, do you need help back into the water?" Eric asked placing her down on the ship's deck.

"It's a bit late and I'm sure nobody is awake." Athena said. "Could I stay on this ship tonight?"

The following morning Melody and her father made Ariel follow them to his ship for a surprise; a surprise that will change her life forever.

"Mom, keep your eyes shut!" Melody exclaimed.

"Alright, darling, just a few more steps." Eric said, guiding his wife.

"Between you two, I don't know if I should be scared or what of the surprise." Ariel said. Eric removed his hands over Ariel's eyes and she saw her mother sitting on the ship's floor. She couldn't believe her eyes and thought this had to be a dream. "Mom?"

"Ariel, my sweet child." Queen Athena smiled.

**I'm really surprised I have this chapter finished this soon. I guess I was just excited to write it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and how the story is going. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at you." Athena smiled. "You're so grown up and beautiful."

Ariel smiled and gave her mother another hug. "I just can't believe you're alive. Daddy told us the ship hit you."

Athena shook her head. "I was caught, not hit."

"Where is she!" A man shouted very loudly, obviously upset. "Well find her!"

"We should go." Eric said.

"Melody go get a blanket." Ariel said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just go get one."

Ariel asked Melody to retrieve a blanket so Eric could carry Athena to the beach in front of the palace without her tail being seen. So once Melody came back with the blanket she told everyone her idea, so Athena could return safely back to Atlantica. Eric picked her up newlywed style and Ariel placed a blanket on Athena so her tail was covered.

As they walked off the ship, a couple of men spotted Athena.

"There she is!" One shouted. "The king has her!"

"King Eric, hand her over. She's our!" Another said reaching for her.

"Get away from my mother!" Ariel shrieked. "She's very ill and we must take her back to the palace!"

"I, I..."

"You idiots." The head man said walking up to the two men. He slapped them both with his hand behind their heads. "Apologizes, your majesties, princess"

"Don't have it happen again, making such ludicrous accusations." Eric said, firmly. "Come along, darling, Melody."

When they arrived back at the beach in front of the palace, Melody spotted Jeremy waiting for her. She ran over to him as Eric placed Athena down on the sand.

"Who is that young man your daughter is talking to?"

Ariel sighed as she watched Jeremy and Melody. "A friend."

"Mother, Jeremy's gonna get grandfather." Melody said as she walked over to them. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees you, Athena."

Before King Triton arrived to the surface, Eric was yelled in by Grimsby to deal with a very important situation concerning the kingdom. Not long after he left, Jeremy returned with King Triton right behind him.

"Ariel, what's wrong?" He immediately asked. "It must be rather important if..." King Triton stopped himself when he saw what he thought to be his dead wife sitting on the sand. "Athena... You're alive." He stammered.

"Triton." Athena smiled. "Oh, how much I missed you."

"How? You were hit." He stammered again.

She shook her head. "I was captured, not hit. And then Melody found and saved me after all these years."

"She's known for that." Ariel smiled. She saw Eric return and he stood beside her, with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Everything alright, Eric?"

"I have everything under control." He replied forcing a smile on his face. "Don't worry, darling."

Ariel nodded. "Daddy, I've been meaning to tell you something. It's quite exciting actually."

"I doubt it can top finding Athena." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, you." Ariel smiled.

"What's this exciting news you have to share?" King Triton asked.

"Eric and I decided to have another baby; to expand our family. But since I'm unable to have more, we're adopting."

"Adopting?" King Triton repeated. "Is that even a good idea, Ariel?"

"No, it's not." She said. "It's a wonderful idea!"

"This is wonderful news." Athena smiled, giving King Triton a stern look. "But how come you are unable to have anymore?"

Ariel looked at Eric and then at Melody. "I suppose you're old enough to hear why too, Mel." She said. "I almost died when I had Melody because my body just couldn't handle child birth. The doctor said unless I wanted to die or be at greater risk of dying, we would be unable to have more." She explained. "That broke my heart but I couldn't complain, because at least we were able to have Melody."

"I'm sorry, Ariel." Athena said.

"Daddy, you should take mother back to Atlantica. I'm sure my sisters and the whole kingdom will be excited for her return."

"We must have a huge celebration." King Triton said. "The return of our queen."

"Oh, Ariel, you must come." Athena said.

"She's right, Ariel." King Triton said. "We must have all of our seven daughters attending."

Ariel looked up at Eric unsure if she should leave him. "You should go, darling."

"Are you sure, Eric?" She asked.

"I have to deal with rather important things up here on land, anyways, if we want to keep this kingdom in tact."

"Maybe I should stay then." Ariel said.

"No, you should go and take Melody with you. I can handle everything on my own... I rather do it on my own, anyways. Less distractions."

"Wonderful!" King Triton exclaimed. "Ariel, are you ready? I must get back to have a celebration planned immediately."

Ariel gave Eric a long hug and got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Surprise!" Ariel exclaimed, swimming into her and her sister's old room where all six of them were.

"Ariel!" Adella exclaimed. She quickly swam over to her youngest sister and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Aquata asked.

"I have a much bigger surprise for you other than both me and Melody being here." Ariel said. "Ah, Deli, let go. You're squeezing me too tight."

"I've just missed you so much!" Adella laughed.

"Ah, I love surprises!" Alana squealed.

"I don't." Attina rolled her eyes. "The last surprise I got was..."

"Tina, I promise, it's a wonderful surprise." Ariel said interrupting her oldest sister. "Follow me."

Ariel had her sisters follow her to the thrown room. They weren't sure what to expect, but seeing their mother beside their father was something they would have never, ever expected. They were all speechless when they saw Athena.

"My beautiful daughters!" Athena exclaimed. "How beautiful and grown up you all are."

"Mommy!" Arista exclaimed, being the first to swim over and hug her. "You probably don't remember me but I'm..."

"Arista." She smiled. "My darling, you haven't changed one bit, other than being an adult. How old was the last time I saw you again?" She laughed, giving her another hug, before releasing it.

"I, I just don't understand." Attina said. "I just... Mom?"

**I was debating if I should have included more in this chapter, like with what Eric has to deal with concerning the kingdom. But I decided not to but you will find out in the next chapter and I guess the welcome back celebration for Athena will be in the next also. And umm... I'm not one hundred percent sure where I should take this story now since Athena is rescued. This wasn't my story idea in the first place so I'm basically making it up as I go. Maybe I'll focus on Melody's relationship with Jeremy, but... I don't you guys have any suggestions in what you would like to happen, besides the baby being born, you can leave it down in the reviews and I'll consider. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, they have to be dealt with now!" Eric exclaimed. "Both Melody and Ariel are not here so they won't be in any danger if they are to be."

"King Eric, we can't just go in and attack them pirates." The general said. "We don't know how powerful they are."

"And that's why must deal with them immediately. I expect your crew to be ready tomorrow."

* * *

"Ariel, haven't you just missed being under the sea?" Andrina asked.

"I have but I'm also happy on land with Eric and Melody." She replied. "Which reminds me. I need to tell you and the others something."

"Then let's go get them!" Ariel shook her head and blurted out you're going to be an Aunt again. "Wait, what!" Andrina exclaimed. "You're pregnant? Oh, I'm so happy for you." She hugged Ariel very tightly.

Ariel smiled and laughed a little. "No, I'm not pregnant."

Andrina released the hug and stared at Ariel. "I don't understand then... Are you trying then?"

"You know I'm unable to have more." Ariel said disappointedly.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot."

"Eric and I decided on adopting. There's a maid in training at the palace who's pregnant and is obviously not in the position to have a child. We decided to adopt her baby when its's born."

"Oh..."

"You don't seem happy." Ariel said in a disappointed tone again.

"I am really. It's just... It just won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"It won't be your child or at least by blood or genetics."

"Maybe it's better like that. I mean I'm a fish. Maybe humans and fish aren't even meant to be reproduce together."

"You're only half fish." She laughed. "But don't say that, Melody turned out fine. Maybe a little rebellious, like you were, but just fine." Ariel agreed with her sister. "No, but I'm happy for you guys, really."

Ariel was unsure if she should believe her sister. She was having a feeling nobody in her family will be supportive or happy over this because it's not her child. It won't be her child, or at least by genetics. Ariel wondered how the kingdom would react when they hear Eric and her are adopting. Not everyone in the kingdom is aware Ariel is a mermaid so they can't just explain why they are adopting. They can't say because Ariel was once a mermaid, her body isn't like other women's and unable to carry a child without having major complications unlike others. They also shouldn't tell the whole kingdom Ariel is unable to have more, since it is a more private matter. Ariel just hoped they would be happy.

* * *

Eric stared out the window of his office, watching as his men prepped a couple of war ships. He knew Ariel would be able to see the shadow of the ships and would become worried, so he only had two prepped. He knew Ariel knew nobody important was coming into the kingdom for a visit, so if she suddenly see ship shadows up above, she'll know there's something wrong.

Pirates were in the area, more of them than ever before. Eric wondered if they were the ones who captured Ariel's mother, Athena. He wondered if they are all coming just to find the mermaid who somebody had "stole". Pirates can cause major trouble for the kingdom. Eric hasn't had any trouble with them until now, but his father did when he was king. Eric knew what they are capable of and wanted them gone before Ariel and Melody arrived back. He knew they were looking for that mermaid and they will probably soon start heading into the kingdom in search of her, thinking some innocent townsperson took her to sell for money.

Eric crossed his arms when one of the ships left port. He only hoped that Ariel or Melody won't be seen by them and they will be gone when they return.

* * *

"Ha!" Melody shouted. "I finally beat you! See, I'm faster than you when I have fins than feet."

"Maybe I let you win." Jeremy smirked.

"I doubt it. Come on." Melody swam up to the surface of the ocean with Jeremy right behind her. It was almost five which meant the sun was beginning to set. She just loved watching it set each day because it's such a beautiful site, and especially romantic with her boyfriend with her.

"Hey, Mel, what's happening over there." He pointed towards the palace.

Melody looked behind her and saw that her father had the war ships out. "I, I don't know. Come on, let's go see."

Jeremy grabbed Melody's arm before she swam away. "Wait, maybe it's not a good idea."

"Why are you so scared?" Melody questioned.

"Aren't those you're father's war ships? Why are they out unless they are going at war with someone?"

"We're not in a war, Jer. I think I would know. And yesterday before mother and I left, he didn't seem as if something was wrong."

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you or your mom so it wouldn't scare you guys."

"Well I'm going to see. Come with me or don't." Melody started to swim away very slowly. "Nothings going to happen."

Melody was already half way towards the palace when Jeremy finally decided to follow her. But within a blink of an eye, Jeremy saw a man throw a net on top of Melody and then pulled her onto the ship. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Jeremy could hear Melody screaming and could see her trying to break the net. He wanted to save her, but knew he couldn't.

"Melody!" Jeremy shouted.

**As I was writing this chapter just now, I had this idea where I could have Melody get captured by the pirates, like Athena did. I thought I'd keep the pirates in the story since I really didn't have them with Athena. And with my other story, I have the next chapter almost finished, but I'm trying to think of something to add in that chapter and that's why it hasn't been updated yet, but this has. It really should have been updated like two weeks ago. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go!" Melody screamed. She squirmed in the net, trying to break it. "Dad! Someone help me!"

"Shut up you little brat." A man snarled at her.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Melody shot back. "My father will save me!"

"And how is he going to do that?" He laughed. "Is he going to use his tail and slap me with it?"

"No, he's King Eric!" Melody blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she shouldn't have said that her father is the king.

"Ah, we got the king's little daughter." The man shouted to his men on the ship. "Guys the princess is a fish."

"I'm a mermaid not a fish!"

* * *

What could Jeremy do? Should he go to King Triton and Ariel, or maybe he should try to inform Eric in some way possible. Jeremy quickly swam back the King Triton's palace, in hope he would find Ariel there. It took him five minutes, but he finally found Ariel talking with her sisters. She looked upset, but he knew he needed to tell her and how much more upset could she get?

"Oh, Jeremy, where's Melody? Is she with you?" Ariel asked. "It's getting late."

"Melody's in trouble!" Jeremy blurted out. He watched as Ariel and her sister's facial expression change. "She was captured and pulled onto a ship. I think by the same men who captured Queen Athena."

Ariel looked at all six of her sisters speechless. She wasn't sure how to react or feel. She may never see her daughter again just like with her mother. Ariel swam out of the room and quickly found her father in the throne room with her mother.

"Daddy, I need your help."

Ariel told him what Jeremy told her. King Triton was obviously upset. These men are messing with the wrong family. Ariel asked her father to turn her back human so she could get her husband's help to rescue their daughter. So once Ariel said bye to her sisters, she swam up to the private beach in front of the palace and her father turned her human. She rushed inside and asked the maids and servants if they knew where Eric was. She eventually found him in his office, sitting at his desk.

Eric quickly looked up when his door swung open. "Ariel. What are you doing back?"

"Melody... They got her." She stammered.

Eric immediately knew what she meant as "they got her"; the pirates got her. Without saying a word to Ariel, Eric quickly stood up and stormed out of his office and down to the general. Now that they have Melody, this means war. Nobody messes with his kingdom, family, and especially his baby girl.

"I want all the ships ready." Eric ordered. "And all the men immediately. They have my daughter."

"Yes, right away King Eric." The general said. "Having your daughter rescued will be our number one priority."

* * *

Melody was thrown into a small cage; similar to the cage Athena was in. The men kept poking her with a stick as if she was worth nothing. She wondered if Athena had to endure this for over twenty years. She wondered if she'll have to endure this for twenty years. Melody knew her father and mother and grandfather wouldn't stop looking nor fighting until she was found safe. She just hoped Jeremy saw what happened to her and went to get help.

The men finally left, leaving her alone. She was trying to figure out a way to escape. She was looking around the room she was in, in hope she would be able to find something she could possibly use to break the cage. The cage wasn't that heavy and it would be easy for her to scoot it across the floor if she did find something, but unfortunately for Melody, she was unable to find one thing.

* * *

"Ariel, darling, don't worry. We'll find her." Eric said, trying to comfort his obviously scared, upset wife. "I'll find her."

"Oh, Eric, what if they are hurting her? Jeremy said it's the same men who took my mother and she said she was beat. What if she's hurting our baby?"

"You know Melody,she's strong. She won't let anyone hurt her or she'll give them a fight."

"Yeah, but..."

"Ariel, don't worry. Now I need to go lead the fight." He said, hooking his sword onto his belt. "You need to remain in the palace where you'll be safe. We don't know what the pirates know about you now or what Melody told them and I don't want them taking you either."

Ariel gave her husband a long, tight hug, not wanting to let go of him. "Please bring her home. Don't come back unless she's with you."

Ariel watched out on the balcony of their room as Eric boarded his ship with the general. She just hoped nothing would happen to him and especially nothing would happen to Melody. She went back inside when the ship left port and took a long bath, trying to get her mind off of what's happening.

**So it wasn't that long of a chapter but the next will be much more eventful. This was more of a filler just because everyone has to find out what happened to Melody. Once Melody is rescued, that will be the last we hear from the pirates and then I don't know what will happen. It'll just be a surprise for both you and me. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and now I'm off trying to figure out what to add to the chapter to my other story :p**


	8. Chapter 8

"Since she wasn't on those other two ships, she has to be on this one." Eric said. "So while your men are distracting all those pirates, I'm going to search for Melody.

"Do you need back up, sir?" The general asked. "I'm sure we can spare you a couple of men."

"No."

The general nodded. "You heard the king, head out."

There were three ships that had pirates on them. Two were docked, and one was sitting in the ocean. They have been sneaking up on the other two so the pirates wouldn't see them coming. But they are sure now the third ship had heard about the other two attacks and is aware of what is coming.

The soldiers climbed onto the side of the boat and hung on to the net. All at once, they all jumped on, with their swords out, ready to fight. Once all the soldiers had all the pirates preoccupied with fighting, Eric climbed onto the ship and snuck down to where they had kept Athena. He thought since it's the same guys who held Athena captive would hold Melody captive in the same place.

Unfortunately for Eric, Melody wasn't in that same room, so he kept looking. He heard noises coming from down the hall and thought to hear his daughter's voice. He quickly, and quietly, ran down the hall and opened the door slightly so that he could peek in to see if it was his daughter. It was. The head pirate was in there. He must have knew Eric was coming and would be ready to fight him. But for Eric, he wasn't necessarily ready to fight, especially in front of Melody. He would feel awful he stabbed and killed the guy in front of Melody because it's even a bit traumatizing for him. Eric could only imagine how much it would be for his little girl. But he decided he would do whatever he had to do, even in front of Melody, to save her, even if it does mean killing the guy who took her.

"Daddy!" Melody cried out when Eric stormed in.

The pirate turned around with a smile on his face. "Ah, King Eric, here to save your fish, I mean daughter, I see."

"Hand over Melody." Eric ordered. "And I'll spare you."

The pirate laughed. "That won't be fun. I was hoping to fight the king... The king who stole my mermaid."

"Who saved my grandmother!" Melody corrected.

"Shut up, you little brat, or I'll get the stick again!" The pirate snarled. Eric swung his sword out from his belt. The pirate laughed again. "Ah, are we gonna fight? I was hoping we would! Boys!"

Two large men entered the room. Eric then wished he had taken the general's offer up on having two backups.

* * *

"No daddy and I'm worried. What if something happened!"

"Maybe I should get involved then." King Triton said. "What has it been, two days already?"

"No, please don't. Eric and his army can handle it..."

"What if they can't?" He asked. "I could have these pirates all dealt with within minutes with my trident."

"I know they can. It's just how long will it take?" Ariel started to cry again. "I just want my daughter back."

"Okay Ariel."

"I need to go back inside. It's not safe for me to be out here and neither for you daddy. You need to go back to Atlantica."

King Triton let out a sigh and nodded. "Very well, Ariel. I'll have Sebastian come back and check on you later; just to keep me up to date."

* * *

Eric ducked and tripped one of the pirates with his foot. Instead of stabbing him with his sword, Eric punched him once very heard with his fist to knock him out. Once he had the two men dealt with, it was one on one with the main guy.

"It's just you and me now." Eric said. "We can go the easy rout, where you free my daughter, or we can go the hard rout and I'll do what I did to your buddies to you, or much worst."

"I think you and I both know what rout we're taking." The pirate laughed.

"Dad!" Melody cried out.

The pirate took his sword out and same did Eric and the two of them began to fight. Eric doesn't normally fight because he normally doesn't have to since he has an army, so this was his first "real fight". But of course being the protective father he is, he's willing to do anything to rescue his little girl, even if it does put him in danger. He obviously proved that to Ariel when he rescued her from Ursula and Morgana.

Eric's shirt was torn with a little blood on it from being scraped with the pirate's sword. But Eric was still going to fight until he won. He fought hard. Not too long after, two of his soldier's came down, looking for Eric and saw he needed assistance. Those two men joined in on the fighting. As those two soldiers took his place with the fighting, Eric sneakingly grabbed the keys to the cage when he tackle onto the pirate. And once he was distracted by the two soldiers fighting him, Eric went to rescue his daughter.

It took Eric a minute to find the right key on the key ring. But once he did, he quickly picked Melody up and tightly, in his arms, ran off the ship. He jumped off the pirate's ship and onto his ship, where they would be much safer.

Eric sat Melody down on the deck of the ship and gave her a hug. "Oh, Melody, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I was scared nobody would find me."

"I wasn't going to stop until I did." He said. Eric had the caption of the ship take it back to port so they could go home and Melody could be turned back into human. "Your mother is going to be so relieved you're safe. She told me I wouldn't be allowed back until I found you."

Melody chuckled and hugged her father again. "I love you, daddy."

**Aw, isn't the end cute? I was debating on adding more, as in Ariel reacting to having her back and safe and same with King Triton but I decided on ending it with Melody saying I love you to her father. I feel as if she's never affectionate towards her parents. Does anyone else feel like that? So then I was debating on her even saying that. But I was like, you know what, she would probably say that to her father after rescuing her. Wouldn't she? I mean I feel like I would if I was in her position. She was gone for two days. Anyways, this didn't take me long to write since I was motivated to write it, so that's why you got 3 new chapters without a long wait. Anyways, I'll shut up now and thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel was relieved when Carlotta came to tell her that Eric was back with Melody and that they were down on the beach. She quickly put her shoes on and ran down, just to give the both of them a hug.

"Melody!" Ariel exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you." She released the hug and noticed bruises on her daughter's arm and cheek. "Look at what they did to you!"

"Mom, I'm okay, really. I'm just happy to be back home."

"And look at you, Eric. Is that blood I see on your shirt?"

"It's just a scrape, darling. Don't worry."

Ariel nodded and gave her husband a hug. "I'm happy you're both back; that my family is back home safe."

"Mom, can you get grandfather? I don't want to be a mermaid anymore." Melody said. "I just want to go eat and lay in my own bed."

"I'll go have Louis start a meal." Eric said getting up.

"And have Carlotta clean those scrapes." Ariel ordered.

Since Sebastian was keeping Ariel company until Eric returned, she had him retrieve her father so that he could turn Melody back human. So not that long after, he appeared at the surface of the water.

"Thank you, grandfather." Melody said, giving him a hug before she headed inside the palace.

"Go have Carlotta help you get cleaned up." Ariel said. "And then I'm sure it'll be time to eat." Melody nodded and ran up the steps of the palace. "Thank you, daddy."

"I'm happy she's back home." King Triton said. "Everyone was worried."

"I know... I don't think we'll be visiting anytime soon after this incident."

King Triton sighed and nodded. "Very well, Ariel. We'll keep in touch still."

Ariel nodded and gave her father a hug. "Thanks for your help. I'm going to head in now."

After saying bye to her father, Ariel headed inside the palace. She walked up to her's and Eric's room and gave him a hug, from behind, as he searched for a new shirt to put on.

"Darling, your hands are freezing." He said turning around.

Ariel released the hug and sat down on their bed. "Where was she?"

Eric didn't quickly reply, thinking on how he could answer Ariel without her starting to freak out. "Let me put it like this, she was treated exactly how your mother was."

"I hope those men get what they deserve." Ariel said.

After putting a shirt on, Eric sat beside Ariel and wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss on her temple. "Don't worry, they did."

* * *

"I'm happy she was found." Athena said. "I just wished she didn't have to endure what I had to, even if it was for only two days."

"What did they do to you?" King Triton asked. Ever since she returned home, he was curious on what happened, but he didn't want to force her to talk about it.

"Let me tell you a little story..." She began. "It all started the day they captured me."

* * *

_Athena woke up a couple of hours after being caught in a cold, metal cage. She__ kept quiet, not wanting to talk and obviously scared.__ She saw several men standing around her, holding sticks, swords, and other weapons; she was unsure what her faith was going to be._

_"Look, she awake!" One shouted. "What should we do to her?"_

_"Let's kill her!"_

_"No, we should sell her!" Another said._

_"No, we're not killing or selling her." A voice said. "We're keeping her."_

_"What will we do with her, captain?" _

_He walked up to the cage, crouching down to get a better look at her. "I'm not sure yet."_

* * *

"Anyways, they decided to torture me because I wouldn't talk and tell them where all the others were." Athena said. "I honestly thought I was going to die and never see any of you again."

"You should have talked." King Triton said. "If they came, I could have used my trident and..."

Athena shook her head. "I was... I am the queen and it was my duty to protect my family and kingdom. I didn't want them to torture everyone else when they could just have me to torture."

"You shouldn't have endured that." He said.

"I know."

"I'm just very happy you're back, same with the people of the kingdom. It hasn't been the same without you."

Athena smiled. "I'm happy to be home with my girls and my king."

* * *

After dinner, Ariel went up to her daughter's room to check up on her since the past couple of days was a lot. She entered the room and saw Melody sitting up in her bed, hugging her knees. Ariel walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Ariel asked. She nodded, not saying a word. "I know the last couple of days must have been hard, but it's okay now. You're back home where you are safe, and those men will never do any of this again."

Melody quickly hugged and leaned into her mother's body. "I was so scared mom. I was scared nobody was going to find me like with Athena."

Ariel rubbed her daughter's back, trying to comfort her. "We would have never stopped looking for you, just like when you ran away a few years ago. Your father and I, don't forget the kingdom of Atlantica, never stopped looking for you." She kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "You have endured much more than anyone your age should have, and I'm sorry for that. But you are such a brave girl."

"I know I don't say this as much as I should, but I love you mom."

"I love you too, Melody." Ariel said, still embracing her daughter. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Long time, no see." Jeremy said, swimming around on his back.

Melody stayed inside the palace for a couple of weeks after all that she had endured. She finally decided she would go down to the beach so she could see Jeremy and thank him for getting help or who knows, she could still be on that ship.

"Hey."

"Hey, how come I haven't seen you in a while?"

Melody shrugged as she ran her fingers in the sand. "I've just been overwhelmed, I guess."

"Oh, hey, how are you doing after all that?" He asked.

"Better, why?"

"It's just you don't seem the same... You just seem off or something."

"Of course I'm not going to be the same and go back to my normal self just like that. You don't know what they did to me. I still have bruises on my arms."

"Hey, no need to lash out at me."

"I'm not lashing out. You just have nerve asking why I don't seem normal. Maybe because I was locked in a cage for a couple of days? Maybe because they hurt me?"

"At least I was able to get help to get you rescued." Jeremy said.

"Yes, and thank you for that." Melody stood up, and wiped the sand off of her bottom. "So I've been thinking the past week and..."

"Uh oh, thinking. That's never good."

"I've been thinking we should just be friends."

"Friends?" Jeremy repeated. "Why?"

"I just... I'm just..." Melody was unsure on how to answer his question. "I just don't want to be in a relationship at the moment."

* * *

"Oh, Eric, there you are!" Ariel exclaimed, entering the library. "I just got exciting news."

"What about?" He asked, glancing up from his book.

"Clementine, she's having the baby."

"Who?" He asked.

"The young maid. Remember how we agreed to adopt her baby?"

"Yes, I'm aware. But I wasn't aware she was that far along." Eric placed his book down in front of him. "If I recall, you said she was only three or four months along."

"I guess I was wrong... I was only assuming because of the size of her belly. I guess she was much further along than I anticipated."

"I suppose you were."

"Isn't it just exciting, Eric?" Ariel asked. "We're going to have another baby."

"And we're not even prepared." He stated.

"Oh, I could have Carlotta dig up some of Melody's old things that we've kept, and we still have the crib."

"Ariel, what if it's a boy? I doubt he'll want to wear pink dresses."

"I could head into town a pick up a couple of boy outfits, just in case if that would make you feel much better."

"And if the townspeople start to question?"

"We can just tell them we're adopting. It doesn't have to be a secret, other than by who we're adopting the child from."

"I'll discuss it with Grimsby on what we'll tell everyone."

Ariel nodded and left the room. She went into her daughter's room to see if she wanted to come along, but when she entered she didn't see her daughter in there. Ariel walked over to her balcony, and looked over, seeing her down on the beach talking to Jeremy. Ever since Melody was taken, Ariel gets scared very easy now if she doesn't know where she is at. Ariel decided not to bother them and went into to by herself to pick up a couple of things.

When she arrived back at the palace, Ariel decided she should tell Melody about the baby. So while they ate lunch, Ariel and Eric decided they would talk to Melody about it then.

"But you said she was only a couple of months pregnant." Melody said. "How can she be having it now?"

"I never did find out how far along she actually was. I guess she just... doesn't carry big or she's just early."

"I just can't believe you're still going through with the adoption." Melody got up from where she was seated and left, without finishing her meal.

"I thought she was on the same page as us, Eric." Ariel said.

"She probably just feels as if she'll be neglected, darling." He said.

"Maybe once the baby is here, she'll be more excited about it when she realizes it won't be a bad thing."

"Exactly."

At around midnight Ariel and Eric got word that Clementine has given birth. But by their surprises she didn't have just one baby, but two. Ariel and Eric were both surprise to learn she had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, especially when they were anticipating only one baby. Eric is happy, though, he'll be able to have a son and Ariel is happy she'll be able to have another daughter, and Melody a sister. She had always wanted Melody to have a sister because she loved her relationship with her sisters.

Since it was midnight, they were unable to see the babies, so first thing in the morning they decided they would. Unfortunately, they had received very bad news concerning Clementine, that morning. She had died a few hours after birth. It was probably because she had twins and her body just couldn't recover from that experience, and don't forget about the amount of blood she lost.

It touched Ariel really hard. Clementine wasn't much older than Melody, and to think she died because some guy raped her and got her pregnant, was just more depressing. She died having kids she didn't even want. Ariel was sad she was unable to touch bases with Clementine before because of the crisis she had with Melody and her mother.

"Eric, just look at them." Ariel smiled. She leaned down and gently picked up the girl baby. "Oh, she's so precious; they both are."

"What should we name them?" Eric asked, gently rubbing his new daughter's little hand.

"I've always liked Krystella." She smiled.

"Catalina." Eric suggested.

"I like Catalina. How about Krystella Catalina?"

"And what about this little one?" Eric asked, picking up the boy baby. "William?"

"I think he looks like a Dustin."

"Elias for the middle name then?" Eric suggested.

Ariel smiled. "I like it. Dustin Elias and Krystella Catalina."

**Whoo, a lot happened in this chapter. I decided I wanted the babies born, but then I realized I fucked up and said Clementine was probably 3-4 months along, and this chapter takes place about a month later so I had to do thinking on how I could have the babies where it would make sense. I realize knowing how far someone is back then was probably difficult and not presice, so yeah... Anyways, I don't know how you guys will feel about me breaking Jeremy and Melody up, but I thought maybe Melody should meet human guys her age :p So I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Oh and I don't know if any of you are aware, but I updated chapter 9 so it's no longer an author's note. I noticed it didn't have as many views on it like I usually get and I posted it yesterday so I thought I would mention it. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

"She had twins?" Melody stammered.

"Yes, she did." Ariel said. "This is your new brother Dustin and new sister Krystella."

"Did you name them or did she?"

"We did." Ariel said, laying Dustin back down in the crib. "Aren't they just the cutest little thing?"

"They look like babies." Melody stated. "Are you upset or happy she had twins?"

"I don't know... Your father and I are neither mad nor happy about it. Just surprised. How do you feel about this?"

Melody shrugged. "I guess I should give them a chance since they're here."

"They will be wonderful additions to our family." Ariel smiled. "And I hope you'll be a great big sister."

"I can't promise."

Ariel left the nursery, but Melody decided to stay back. She stared at her two new siblings who lay in their crib. When Krystella began to cry, it freaked Melody out a bit. She was unsure what to do. Should she pick her up and try to calm her down, or wait for Carlotta or her mother to come in?

"Okay, you can do it." Melody slowly, and carefully picked up Krystella. "Uh, hi..." She rocked Krystella back and forth in her arms. "Okay, this isn't that bad..."

"Oh look at that." Melody heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned around seeing Carlotta. "She likes you."

Melody handed Krystella to Carlotta. "Here."

"Why hand her off to me? It seems as if you were doing fine, dearie."

"No, it's fine, Lottie, you got it." Melody left the room and ran into her father in the hallway, who looked as if he was about to leave. "Where are you going, dad?"

"Halmstad." Eric said. "I'm meeting with King David."

"But what about the babies?"

"This was schedule way before they were born." Eric explained. "It's too late to cancel."

"Could I come?" She asked.

"You want to come?" Eric questioned, lifting his eyebrow up.

"I mean, it's going to be noisy around here with two, loud crying babies." She said. "And Jeremy and I aren't really friends at the moment so I have nobody around to escape with."

Eric breathed out and nodded. "If you can be ready in an hour, you may come. It's a six day trip, 4 days traveling and two days in Halmstad." Melody nodded. "I'll tell your mother you're coming with me."

* * *

Two days later Melody and Eric arrived in Halmstad. King David had a carriage waiting for them at the ship port, which took them to his palace, where he was waiting for them in entrance of the palace.

"Nice seeing you again, King Eric." King David, shook his hand.

"Same with you." Eric said. "And you remember my daughter, Melody. She decided to come along for the trip."

"Wonderful." He said. "Oh, and there's my son. Daniel, come here." King David placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Daniel, you remember King Eric and his daughter, Princess Melody, don't you?"

Daniel shook both Eric's and Melody's hand. "Hey, glad you could join us for a couple of days."

"Daniel, is Penelope or Vanessa around here, or still gone in town?" King David asked.

"Assuming since it's not as loud as it normally is when they're here, they're still gone."

"Why don't you show Melody around the palace then while King Eric and I discuss some business."

"Mel, is that fine?" Eric asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on." Daniel gestured for her to follow. "So I haven't seen you in a while... When was the last, when we were eight?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Hey, do you still have that huge wall blocking your kingdom?"

Melody shook her head. "It's been gone for a while now."

"Oh... So I hear you're going to be the next queen."

"Yeah, I guess I am. What about you, king?"

"No, My brother Edward is the first born so he'll be king next."

"Oh..." There was a couple minutes of silence. "How would you react if your father and my father decided to arrange us to be married? I don't know... For some reason I was just thinking that could happen, especially if they see us together and get the idea we would be perfect together or if they want to form a better alliance between the two kingdoms."

Daniel shook his head. "I doubt that'll happen. They've been good friends for a while now."

"Yeah me too, but it still could."

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad. You seem decent."

Melody laughed. "I seem decent?"

"Yeah, I'm mean you're good looking, don't seem like a spoiled brat."

"True... I like to sail and don't care much about how I look unlike others."

Daniel laughed. "See. How many sailing, don't care about their looks, princesses do I know? Just you."

"I guess I'm one of a kind." She laughed.

"I've heard."

After a few hours, a maid came to retrieve Melody and Daniel since the two kings were done for today.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon, Mel?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but Danny's such a dork."

Daniel laughed. "Hey, I think you are more than I am."

Melody smiled. "I know I am. That's what makes me lovable."

Eric silently laughed as he shook his head. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior, King David. She just makes... bold comments, which she gets from her mother." King David nodded once as he scratched his chin. "I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Come along, Mel."

"Hey, dad, do you think I'll be able to try sailing the ship on the way back home?"

Daniel chuckled as he crossed his arms in front of him and shook his head. "Like I said before, no other princess."

**Hmm... Maybe a little romance between Daniel and Melody possibly? I don't know... I broke Melody and Jeremy up so she could maybe experiment with human boys. Wow, that sounded weird :p I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel took Melody into town while their father's met again to discuss important things.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, grabbing an apple from a fruit stand. He wiped it clean on his pants and took a bite out of it. "Oh, want some?"

"I think I'm good." She responded, followed by a little laugh. "Why would I eat some after you took a bite out of it?"

"I'm not ill." Melody rolled her eyes and pushed him."Hey, hey. Who said you can push the Prince of Halmstad?"

"I did." She smiled. Daniel stopped walking and stared at Melody. "What are you doing? Come on." She noticed he was staring at her. "You okay? Why are you staring at me?"

"You're just really not like all the girls I know, princesses I know."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll find out soon."

Melody smiled and started to walk again. "Come on."

* * *

"How was your visit with King David?" Ariel asked.

"It went well." Eric replied, giving his wife a quick kiss on the side of her cheek. "His son and Melody hit it off."

"Edward?" Ariel asked.

"Daniel."

"Oh." Ariel picked Dustin up off of her bed, and laid him down in the bassinet on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry I had to leave them with you for an awfully long time."

"I wasn't alone." She replied, as she sat back down on the bed. "I had Carlotta and a few others helping."

Eric sat down on the bed and took his black boots off. "Have you told your family yet?"

"Not yet, but soon. So Melody Daniel had a good time together then?"

"I suppose they did enjoy each other's company."

"I like Daniel." She said.

"He's a good young man." Eric said as he laid down in his bed beside Ariel. "Ah, feels nice to be back."

Ariel scooted closer to Eric and snuggled beside him. "Do you think they like each other?"

"Daniel and Mel?" Eric asked. "I suppose you'll have to ask her yourself."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

A couple of weeks later, when the twins turned one month old, Ariel decided to finally tell and introduce them to her family. Instead of making it into a bigger deal, like with Melody, she kept it to her family and not the whole merkingdom. She also just had them swim up to the palace than taking the ship out.

"Melody, come on." Ariel said, entering her room.

"Mom, I don't want to go." She groaned, laying in her bed.

"We're just going down to the beach." Ariel responded. "You don't want to see your grandfather and Aunts?" Melody didn't respond. "Mel, are you okay?"

"Yes mother. I'm fine."

"Well if you change your mind, we're just out front like I said before."

Ariel exited the room and Eric handed her Krystella when she reached him at the bottom of the stairs. She told him Melody wasn't coming and then headed out, seeing her family already at the surface.

"Aw, twins!" Her sisters exclaimed. "They're so cute!"

"Where's Melody?" Athena asked.

Ariel turned around and looked up at her daughter's room. "She didn't want to come down and we weren't going to force her to." Ariel explained. "I think she's just jealous over these two."

"She's just a teenager, darling." Eric said. "All teenagers are like this."

"No, Melody has always been independent and wanting to do her own thing, but there's something else going on. Maybe you're right, it's not Dustin and Krystella, but there's something going on with her."

"Are that their names?" Arista asked.

Ariel nodded and smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah."

"Ariel, don't worry so much about her." Adella said. "She's just acting how you did at that age."

"Actually she was worst." Attina said.

After visiting with her family for fifteen minutes, Eric and Ariel headed back inside, since it was getting cold and they didn't want the babies to get sick.

* * *

"What do you mean when you said Ariel was worst than Melody?" Athena asked. "Was she acting up?"

"She ran away." Aquata said. "And was rebelling."

"Oh, my." Her mother gasped.

"She went to Ursula at sixteen to be turned human, also, so she and Eric would be together." Alana added. "She gave up her voice to be with him because daddy wouldn't allow it."

"He wouldn't allow it?" She questioned.

"He thought all humans were evil people when he thought they killed you. But he realized not all are like that when Eric risked his life to save Ariel from Ursula." Adella said.

"He seems like a good man." Athena smiled. "He and Melody both risked their safety to save me."

"They're both very brave." Attina said.

* * *

"Melody, sweetie, are you sure you're alright?" Ariel asked over dinner. "You just haven't been the same since you and your father returned from your visit to Halmstad."

"I said I'm fine."

"You usually love seeing my family." Ariel added. "And today you didn't even want to leave your room and could care less about them." She paused and didn't speak up for a few seconds later. "Is it because of Jeremy?"

"What happened between you and Jeremy?" Eric asked.

"Nothing happened." Melody responded.

"They're not exactly friends at the moment." Ariel said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be. I realized mom is right and I shouldn't be friends with him."

"I never said you couldn't be friends with him. I said..."

"I know what you said, mother." Melody got up and left, running up to her room.

"Ariel, look at what you did." Eric said. "You shouldn't have said she couldn't be with Jeremy."

"I said she shouldn't date him." Ariel corrected her husband. She let out a sigh when she placed her fork down on her plate. "I'll go talk to her later."

**Okay, guys. I know, I know. This has been long overdue for an update. I was going to have this up last week, but I didn't manage to get to finishing it, so here it is! I've just been kind of distracted lately... Anyways, it's also getting more difficult to write this story because I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking it. It wasn't my story idea so I'm just making it up as I go. So it does take longer to create chapters now. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I also don't know when or how I should end it, but I'll figure it out. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother, go away." Melody ordered.

"Melody, no. I'm not leaving until I know what's the matter with you." Ariel said, sternly. "And don't say nothing again. I know there's something and you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm just confused, mom."

"Over what?"

Melody sat up in her bed. "I like these two guys... But I like them both for different reasons."

"Jeremy and Daniel?" Ariel questioned. Melody didn't respond. "I'll take the silence as a possible yes. It's normal for girls your age to be confused about these types of things."

"No, girls my age are getting married."

"In arranged marriages." Ariel corrected her. "Your father and I would never force you to get married to someone you didn't love or to get married to someone you have interest in, now, but maybe not later on. You're still young and should enjoy being a teenager. You shouldn't have to worry about love or any of that. Don't grow up too fast like I did. Enjoy these years." She said. "At the end of the day, just be happy your father and I don't force you to do anything you don't want to do, like others."

"I am, but..." Melody trailed off.

"But what?" Melody didn't reply and rolled over onto her stomach, and buried her face into her pillow. "Alright then." Ariel exited her daughter's room and went into the twin's room to check on them before she headed off to bed.

* * *

"She's just confused, Eric." Ariel said, as they walked down on the beach, barefooted, hand in hand.

"And that's why she's been acting how she is?" He questioned.

"Apparently."

"What is she confused about, darling?"

"She is interested in these two total different boys, but she's unsure on who she is more interested in."

"Boys?" Eric repeated, alarmed. "What boys? When has she been interested in boys?"

"You know she's been interested in Jeremy." She said.

"But he's a merboy." He said. "It's different."

"Not really, but don't worry, Eric." Ariel said, brushing her hair out of her face with her hand. "Wedding bells are definitely not in the near future."

"Who are these two young men she's interested in?" He asked again.

"Jeremy and Daniel." She said. "She likes a merboy and a human boy. Like I said, she's very confused."

"Maybe you should give her some words of wisdom on this."

"It won't help, nevertheless she'll listen. I think we should just let it play out, and whatever happens, happens. I know for sure she and Jeremy will not work out and I don't think Melody actually like Daniel. She only really spent a day with him. I think she likes the idea of possibly being with him."

"Should I remind you about us?" He said. "What was is, three days, less than three days? Five minutes?"

"We were different." Ariel said, pushing Eric playfully.

"Not by much."

"Oh, Eric." She rolled her eye and then stopped walking. "Has the invitations to Melody's birthday ball been sent out yet?"

"I believe so."

"Was Daniel invited? Probably. She probably would have invited him, right?"

"Ariel, darling, I don't know." Eric said.

"She probably did."

"Why don't you go ask her and see then?" He suggested. "And why would it even matter if she did or didn't?"

"It doesn't." Ariel continued to walk. "I just want to know who's coming, that's all."

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Melody's birthday ball had arrived. She invited princes's and princesses's and duke's and duchess's from all neighboring countries. She was mainly excited to see Daniel, and of course some of her other friends like Penelope, Elanor, and Katherine; all princesses she recently became really close with.

"Is this tight enough, princess?" The tailor, who created Melody's birthday ball dress, asked, as she helped Melody into it. "Or does it need to be tighter?"

"It's fine Elsie." Melody responded. "Thank you."

Once she was in her dress, she walked over to her vanity and put her hair up in her famous ponytail hairstyle and put on her emerald pendant her mother gave her, which also goes perfectly with her blue dress. She lastly placed her tiara on her head and then looked herself over in her full mirror before her mother came to retrieve her.

Grimsby first announced King Eric and Queen Ariel to the guest, followed by announcing Princess Melody shortly after. Melody opted out on opening her birthday ball with a dance with any boy of her choice, only because she knew she'd probably dance with Daniel and she still has unsolved feelings towards him and thought there might be a repeat of her twelfth birthday disaster, and she knew she didn't want that to happen. Everyone just recently forgot about it.

"I love the dress." Anastasia said. "But it would look better pink."

"You know I don't like pink." Melody said. "I like blue and green and..."

"All the colors of the sea." Penelope said. "We know."

"Hey, Happy Birthday." Daniel said, approaching the girls.

"Thanks." Melody smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Daniel, go away." Penelope said to her brother. "We're talking."

"Fine, I will." He said. "Melody would you like to dance?"

"Ugh." Penelope groaned. "Why do you have to like all my friends?"

"What do you mean by that?" Anastasia asked. "He doesn't like me."

"He likes Mel." She said.

"Melody?" He asked again, ignoring his sister's improper comment.

"Uh... Sure." Daniel held his hand out and Melody, hesitantly, placed her hand on his, and he guided her to the dance floor.

"He really does like all of my friends though." Penelope said, annoyed, as she watched the two danced.

**Hey... Yes I realize I haven't updated in two months and honestly I have no excuse why. But I'm back now so please forgive me! I've had this chapter half written for two months and I just never finished it until today, when I was determined to. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite, if you haven't done so already! **

**** Also, I want to try to include more of Athena and everyone under the sea so if you have any suggestions on what I should do, I'll consider, otherwise I'll just have to continue to think myself. Again, thanks for reading and waiting for this long, overdue update!**


	14. Chapter 14

Amberly is a blonde mermaid, Jeremy's age, who has a orangish, pinkish tail with green eyes. She and Jeremy have been hanging out for a couple of months since Melody hasn't been around. His parents decided he needed to be introduce to someone new. Amberly's parents and his parents are friends, and they talked and decided it would be great if their kids met and got to know each other. Who knows, maybe there's a future at hold for the two?

Of course when Jeremy first met Amberly, he thought she was a really beautiful mermaid. But after getting to know some of her interests and stuff like that, he determined that they have nothing, whatsoever, in common. But of course he had to remember what his parents told him about keeping an open mind about her and just get to know her. After hanging out a couple of more times, and getting to know her more, he started to like Amberly. Even though she isn't really his type, fun is, and fun was what she is. But of course she isn't as fun as Melody. He doesn't know if there is someone as fun as Melody.

Jeremy wouldn't consider their hang out session as a "date", unlike Amberly would. After getting home from hanging out with him, doing almost anything imaginable, she would go bragging to her sisters about how much she likes him and what they did. And her sister's were quite jealous. But Jeremy would do the opposite. Instead, he would go home and just think about Melody. Even if he didn't want to, he would. He would try to think about Amberly and how great their day was, but his mind would always end up thinking about how much better it would have been with Melody.

But as he and Amberly were hanging out more and more, the thought of Melody started to diminish. Jeremy haven't seen or heard from her in a month and it was time to move on from her. He did eventually ask Amberly on a "real date" to the weekly concert King Triton and his daughter's host, with the help of Sebastian, of course. They had their first kiss that night when he swam her back to her home, and from that moment on, Melody was not thought of, but considered the past.

Out of the blue, one day, Jeremy heard from Melody and she wanted to meet him on the beach at the usual place and time. Jeremy, of course, was mad it took her this long to contact him. He was even unsure if he should go because of Amberly. But old memories had to come back of the good ole times with Melody. So when the time came, he did swim up to meet her, where she was waiting, sitting on a rock.

It was an awkward affair, at first, but they greeted each other with awkward hello's and how are you's. It then continued in an awkward silence until Jeremy broke it.

"I heard your mom had twins." Jeremy said.

"Not my mom, some maid not much older than me." Melody said.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"It's okay. We haven't been hanging out lately. I can't blame you for forgetting since I'm not constantly complaining about it."

"Why is that?"

Melody shrugged as she kicked some sand around. "Busy, I guess."

"I highly doubt little miss Melody is busy." He said. "You've never been too busy before."

She ignored him and changed the subject. "How's Atlantica?"

"Why don't you come down and look for yourself?"

"I can't..."

There was silence between the two for a couple of moments, again, before Jeremy broke it. "I've been seeing someone."

"Oh..." Melody said with a sound of disappointment in her voice. "Who is she?"

"Amberly." He said. "Our parents introduced us to each other. If I didn't know any better, they're..."

"I'm seeing someone too." Melody blurted out. "Yeah, his name is Daniel. He's a prince and..." She trailed off. "I like him, my parents like him, and he likes me."

"At least your parents approve of someone."

"That's not true." She said. "They approve of you."

Jeremy didn't reply. Instead he looked at the sun, and where it's position since that's how he's able to tell what time it is. He needed to go because he was going out with Amberly again.

"I need to go." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Melody asked, quickly. "You just got here and we haven't talked in..."

"I'm going out with Amberly." He interrupted her.

"Oh..." Melody tried her best not to sound so disappointed and jealous. "Well have fun then."

**Hey guys! So I decided to make this chapter all about Jeremy and all that he has been up to since he and Melody weren't talking or hanging out for probably, at least, two months or so. Yes! I did take someone's suggestion where he said Jeremy should start seeing someone else. I honestly didn't even think of that, but I did like that idea! I think there will be maybe two or three more chapters. I'm not one hundred percent sure on that, but I will be ending this story real soon. I will really try to have another update maybe by the end of the week or so, but we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading and waiting patiently for so long for another update! Review, follow, and favorite! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Amberly, mom." Melody stormed into the nursery. "Her name is Amberly."

"Who's Amberly?" Ariel asked, confused.

"Jeremy's new replacement me!" She exclaimed. "Her name is Amberly and apparently she's his new me."

"Oh Melody." Ariel said. "Nobody could ever replace you."

"Well Jeremy did."

"Well what can you expect? He hasn't seen or heard from you in a while. He had to find a new friend to hang around with."

"You don't understand, mother! She's not his friend!"

"Oh." Ariel said in a shocked tone. "A girlfriend?"

"He didn't say that but it sure did sound like that."

"What about Daniel?"

Melody didn't answer. She was thinking about Daniel, and what they are. What were they? Friends? More than Friends? Then her mind wandered off to Jeremy. What are she and Jeremy now? Where they ever more than friends or maybe just simply friends?

"Melody?" Ariel spoke up.

"We're just friends, mother."

"Are you sure?"

Melody didn't answer and stormed out passed her father, Eric.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Jeremy has a new friend Mel is apparently jealous of, although she won't admit it." Ariel said.

"I'll just assume that new friend is a girl." Eric said, which Ariel followed with a nod.

* * *

"Her hand in marriage?" Daniel questioned to his father.

"Yes, son." The king said. "It would keep the mends between our kingdoms, and don't forget about the trade."

"But we already have a mends with Denmark, father. You're goods friends with King Eric."

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean Edward will." The king replied. "You know how he can be. And you and that princess of his seem to be getting close."

"Father, I know for a fact she's not ready for marriage and neither am I."

"That doesn't mean you can't start thinking about it."

"We're only fifteen." Daniel said more stern. "You wouldn't force Penelope into getting married, neither Vanessa. Why me, all the sudden,? pressuring me into marrying Melody?"

"If it was their duty, I would." He said. " Just like it's your duty for this country and for theirs."

* * *

Melody ran off to her father's ship to hide out in. She's upset at everyone; especially her parents and Jeremy. She's still upset her mother and father had to adopt some slutty maid's babies. And she's upset that Jeremy is hanging out with someone new.

"I don't know, this is stupid." Melody said to herself, kicking a can around the floor. "Just give up on the thought of being with Jeremy. We have two total different destinies for our lives."

But saying this is easier said than done. Melody knows she's going to be Queen of Denmark whenever her father and mother steps down, but does that mean she really can't be with Jeremy? Maybe King Triton could turn him human like he did with her mother, Ariel.

But Melody couldn't do that because she doesn't know how serious Jeremy is with Amberly. She doesn't want to break them up if he really likes and cares for her because Melody cares about him too much. And if he really likes Amberly, she should just let him be with her and she will just have to deal with it and remain friends with him, and possibly become friends with Amberly.

And then there was Daniel. Melody is fully aware that Daniel likes her and to be completely honest, she's pretty faun of him too. She could actually see herself marrying him, when she's older of course and their relationship, or whatever they have, continue to progress. Daniel is different from Jeremy, yes. But he's probably more husband, and king, material than Jeremy, especially since he comes from a similar life as her, unlike Jeremy.

"Okay." Melody made up her mind what she wanted to do. "I want to meet Amberly."

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I've just been busy lately. So this chapter was mainly a filler for what's to come in the next chapter, which should be up between now and the end of next week. I honestly will try my best to get it up by this weekend, though. Anyways, with that, I apologize for a short chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you want, and follow and favorite if you haven't done so already.**

****Also, I think I'm just going to focus this story now on Melody, Daniel, and Jeremy more than of Athena and Ariel and all them. And I think I know how I'm going to end this story, which will probably be in three or four chapters from now. I'm not one hundred percent sure at the moment, depending how I do each chapter leading up to it.**

**So tell me in the reviews who you want Melody to end up with! I already made up my decision, but I would like to hear who you are rooting for! **

**Thanks for reading again. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is she?" Melody immediately asked.

"Hey Mel!" Jeremy waved.

"Jeremy!" She shouted at him. "Where is Amberly!"

"Oh right... She can't come." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well why not? I want to meet her."

"Her parents don't want her coming to the surface." He explained.

"Well why not?" Melody asked. "Do they know it would be to meet the granddaughter of the sea king; their sea king!" As Jeremy was about to answer, Melody spoke again. "Wait. You just don't want me to meet her, isn't it? You're just blaming her parents not wanting her to come up here, but really you don't want us to meet."

"That's crazy. Why wouldn't I want you to meet her?"

"You tell me. What are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding nothing!" Jeremy insisted.

"I think you're lying and I will turn into a mermaid right this second and find the reason why you aren't letting us meet! We could become such great friends! I don't care if you have to sneak her up here, I just want to meet her! I want to know who my best merfriend is dating!"

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll go get her."

Melody smiled. "Good. I'll be waiting right here and don't be long!"

When ten minutes passed, Melody began to get annoyed because she began to think Jeremy wasn't going to come back and that he just ditched her because he really doesn't want her to meet Amberly. But after another five minutes went by, and Melody was ready to just head back inside her palace, Jeremy returned with a blonde haired mermaid.

"About time you showed up!" Melody kicked water at Jeremy. "I was about to leave!"

Jeremy laughed because he knew Melody was very annoyed at him and honestly, he loves to annoy her. "Melody, this is Amber; Amber, Mel."

"Jeremy you're friends with a human?" Amberly questioned. "I thought you said she's the sea king's granddaughter I'm meeting."

"Apparently you don't know my mother's story." Melody spoke up. "Ariel is my mother, who is also King Triton's youngest daughter. She married my dad, who is human and king of this country, and we live in this huge palace, which is behind me, all as humans."

"How is that possible?"

Melody rolled her eyes because she wasn't sure if Amberly was playing the dumb act or just simply dumb. "Talking about a dumb blonde." She murmured to herself. "Are you being serious?"

"King Triton changed her mom into human." Jeremy explained. "With his trident."

"Oh." Amberly said. "That makes sense."

Melody just couldn't see why Jeremy was in to Amberly. For the little amount of time she'v known Amberly, Melody thought she was an idiot. Like who doesn't know her mother's story? Who doesn't know the trident is able to turn anything into anything.

"You know what? I have to go." Melody lied. "I just remember I have to get ready for a dinner tonight. It was great meeting you Amber."

"You too, Milly!" Amberly exclaimed.

"It's Melody." She corrected the blonde mermaid.

"Like the song!"

Melody stared at Jeremy. "You got a keeper."

* * *

"Mother, can we go to Atlantica?" Melody asked, entering the dining hall. "I need to claim my friend back."

"Melody." Eric spoke up. "King David, Queen Catherine, Princess Penelope and Vanessa, and Prince Edward and Daniel."

_Oh great, _Melody thought. _Visitors. _Melody forced a smile on her face. "Hello."

"Melody, sweetie, why don't you go get cleaned up and then come back to join us." Ariel said. She nodded. "Quickly."

"Yes mother."

_Why the hell are they here,_ Melody thought to herself walking up to her room. _Why didn't they tell me they were visiting? Maybe they did and I wasn't listening? _

Melody quickly changed into a green dress and brushed her hair out before returning to the dining hall to join everyone. She sat down beside her friends Penelope and Vanessa at the opposite end of the table from Daniel.

"Melody, where is Atlantica?" Vanessa asked. "And why do you want to go there?"

Melody didn't answer because only the people of Denmark really knows about her mother and how she's a mermaid, plus princess of the sea. Eric didn't want everyone to know because he didn't want them to think of Ariel as a fish, or anything along the lines, other than his wife and queen.

"What happened to you and that friend?" Penelope asked.

"You really don't want to hear about my problems." Melody replied. "I wasn't aware you and your family would be visiting. Why is that?"

"Because of you, actually." Penelope said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Daddy wants you and Daniel to _be_ together." Vanessa quietly said. "He wants to talk to King Eric about it."

Melody's eyes widened and looked down the table at Daniel and then at her own father. "No. My dad wouldn't force me to marry him."

"I thought you liked our brother." Penelope said.

Melody didn't answer. She does like Daniel and could see him as a future husband if and when she does have to marry. But she still likes Jeremy and at the moment she needs to claim him back because she honestly doesn't like Amberly and doesn't know why he does. Maybe she just doesn't know his type, like she thought she did. Or maybe she needs to get to know Amberly more.

Melody does know she and Jeremy could probably never end up together, like she'd hope, but she would still like to keep him as a close friend. And at the moment they are not. And that needs to change... Soon.

**So I decided to make Amberly a dumb blonde. I thought it might fit her character better :p . I hope you liked this chapter and look, I didn't make you wait like two months for a update. Yay me! For like a week, I was thinking what else to add to this chapter, to make it longer, so that's how the second half came to be. **

**I was thinking the last chapter of this story could be sometime in the future, when Melody get's married, or something along the lines as that. So tell me if you like that idea or not. I'm just trying to figure out how the ending will be. :p**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom, but I still don't see why I can't go to Atlantica!" Melody exclaimed. "I don't need to be here so dad and David can discuss stuff about me!"

"About you?" Ariel questioned.

Melody nodded. "Penelope and Vanessa said they're only here because David wants me and Daniel to marry; he wants dad's permission."

"Oh..."

"And I don't want to get married! Not yet anyways... And Amberly is so idiotic and rude and I just don't like her. I need to get my best friend back!"

"Sweetie, I know how it is to lose a friend, but you can't go. Our visitors will question where you went. We can't just say you turned into a mermaid and went under the sea to Atlantica. For all they know Atlantica is a fantasy."

"Say I went to my grandparents. It wouldn't be a lie."

"No, Mel." Ariel said. "You can't go until they leave."

"Well when are they leaving!" Melody demanded to know.

"I wouldn't know. It was a surprise they came to visit."

"Well tell dad I'm not going to get married."

"I'll be sure of it you won't get married until you are ready and or have to." Ariel promised. "Now about Atlantica."

"Please let me go." Melody whined.

"Like I said before, you can go when King David and his family leave."

Melody groaned. "Fine!"

Melody left the nursery where her mother was with the babies and headed into her room. She decided to just hide out in her room so she wouldn't have to see Daniel or his father or anyone. But she knew she wouldn't be able to hide out in there for who knows how long.

"This is just stupid. Why hide?" Melody asked herself. "It's not like mom and dad will force me into marrying Daniel. Okay. Just don't hang out with him, Mel. Just stay away from him. I can do that."

Melody left her room and headed down to the kitchen to get a snack from Louis. She had him make her her favorite sandwich, and then headed out onto the beach after she finished eating it. She was watching the ocean, as the waves came in and out shore. She stared out at it, just wishing she could be in it; swimming in it; saving her best friend.

"Jeremy..." Melody murmured. "I miss you..."

"Hey."

Melody got startled when she heard a voice because she thought she was alone. She turned around and saw it was Daniel. She sighed and gave him a slight smile. "Oh hey Daniel."

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked.

She shrugged because she couldn't tell him she's missing Atlantica and her merfriend and family. "Just thinking I guess... Hey, do you know how long you and your family will be here for?"

"Already sick of us?" Daniel joked.

"Well..." Melody smiled.

Daniel changed his facial expression. "I was just joking."

"Me too, but the thing is I heard from your sisters that you are all visiting so your father could get my dad's permission for you to marry me and honestly I'm not happy about that."

* * *

_"Do you like Mel?" Jeremy asked._

_"She's human. I can't believe you're friends with a human." Amberly said._

_"She's also a mermaid like us."_

_"Then why does she want to be a boring human?" She asked._

_"Humans aren't boring, especially this human."_

_"Well you still didn't tell me why she wants to be a human."_

_"Because her mom and dad are both humans on land. Plus she's going to be queen up there."_

_"Then why do you want to be her friend?"_

_"You don't like her, do you?" Jeremy asked._

_"I just don't know why you do."_

Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about that conversation he had with Amberly after she met Melody. But most importantly he was thinking about that question she asked him;_ then_ _why do you want to be her friend? _I mean Amberly brought up some pretty good points like once she's queen, she'll be too busy for him or she'll just get too busy period. Or maybe they'll grow apart as Melody matures and becomes more involved with people up on land.

Jeremy does know that day will come where he and Melody will drift apart. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or even a year from now, but that day will come. But there is a chance that day will never come, and they'll be friends forever. But it's highly unlikely. Like Amberly said, she's human and he's a mermaid. She'll get too busy for him with all of her human duties as she matures.

Jeremy swam up to the surface to see if Melody was around. He wanted to see her and apologize for how Amberly acted when they met. But by his surprise, when he swam up, he saw Melody talking to another boy; a human boy. He hid behind a rock. Jeremy wasn't sure who he was.

Jeremy does remember how a few months earlier Melody said she was seeing someone but he just thought she was bluffing because he told her about Amberly. He just thought she was just trying to make him jealous, but apparently she wasn't lying about it. Didn't she say he was a prince? How could he compete with a prince now? Jeremy just thought he was competing with a imaginary prince for her attention, but there he is, alive and breathing.

Jeremy watched them from afar and then swam back under when he had enough watching them together.

**Hey guys. Sorry for a long wait. I've been busy and I had writer's block for this chapter... My goal is to have this story finished by the end of the year or sooner. Some of you want Melody to end up with Daniel, at the end of the day, but some want Jeremy. I'm still deciding, but you can give me your reasons why you think she should end up with either one of them... Or maybe she'll end up with neither. Plot twist, maybe? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel and his family left back to their homeland a couple of days later, which was a bitter-sweet moment for Melody. At first Melody wanted Daniel and his family gone, because of what Vanessa and Penelope told her about their father wanting their brother and her to marry. But honestly Melody could say she'll miss seeing Daniel around, same with his sisters. But Ariel kept her promise to Melody, which she totally forgot about, which was allowing her to visit Atlantica after the royal family left.

So that's what Melody did. Ariel made sure her family would keep an eye on Melody and be sure she wouldn't get into any trouble, since she won't be visiting with her daughter. Obviously Ariel couldn't. She had to take care of the twins, Dustin and Krystella, and she wanted to keep Eric company. Sure it would have been nice to see everyone, but her family up above is her first priority than her family down under.

"Melody, it's going to be so nice to actually spend some time with you, finally." Queen Athena smiled. "And to get to know you. I've heard a lot."

"You too, but not right now."

Melody swam away. She was on a mission to get her best friend Jeremy back from Amberly. Melody just hated Amberly, and she's pretty sure Amberly has mutual feelings towards her too.

Melody first swam to his home to see if he was around, but his mom told Melody he was with Amberly, which honestly wasn't that great for her to hear. She swam back into the city of Atlantica to see if he and that girl was hanging around there. Luckily there he was. Right where Melody first met him, when she stole her grandfather's trident for Ursula.

"Jeremy!" Melody shouted, waving. She quickly swam over to him when he turned around, seeing her. "Hey."

"Mel?" He questioned, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting grandfather, grandmother, and the rest of them." She lied.

"It's Molly, right?" Amberly asked.

Melody rubbed her lips together, trying her best not to burst at Amberly, but she couldn't hold it in. "Look Amberly, I don't know what your problem is; if you're just plain stupid or what, but my name is Melody. It's not that hard to remember when you're part of the royal family, who also saved everyone from Ursula and saved the Queen, who is also my grandmother. Secondly..."

"Okay, Mel." Jeremy interrupted her before she could say what else was on her mind. "Don't go on."

"Why not? I think she needs to hear what I have to say." Melody said.

"Yeah, Jeremy. I wanna know what this wannabe-mermaid has to say to me." Amberly said. "Please tell me. I really want to know so I can tell you what I have to say."

"Girls. Girls. Stop." Jeremy said.

"You know what. I'm going to take the high road and not continue." Melody said, turning around to leave. But before she did, she looked at Jeremy and told him the real reason why she was visiting. "I actually came to see you, Jeremy."

"Why would you want to see me when you have a prince up there, who obviously has more in common with you than me?" He asked.

"What?" Melody was confused. "Are you talking about Daniel?"

"If that's his name. I saw you guys together, looking awfully close. And your parents must approve."

"We're just friends, just like you and I are, Jeremy." Melody said. "Are you jealous?"

"Come on, Jeremy." Amberly said, grabbing his arm. "Let's just leave this stupid wanna-be."

Jeremy pushed Amberly away. "Just stop, Amber. Melody has been my friend for years, now. And if you don't like her than we can't see each other anymore. And Melody, are you really jealous of Amber?"

"Where would you get that from?" Melody asked. "I never said I was jealous of this stupid girl. Why would I even be jealous of her?"

"Well you said you came to see me."

"Yeah, to get you back as my friend! I hated how she was keeping you from hanging with me. You're my best friend and I just didn't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me, Mel." Jeremy said. "We'll always be friends. But like Amber said before, my life is under the sea and you're life is up on land. I'm not always going to have time to hang with you, Mel. Especially when I am dating someone."

"Wait, Jeremy." Amberly said. "Did you just break up with me because of her?"

"No. I broke up with you because you aren't the person I thought you were." He explained. "You're obviously jealous of my friendship with Mel."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of her?" Amberly asked. "You know what. I'm leaving."

Melody was relieved and happy Amberly left so she can actually spend time with Jeremy without her getting in the way. They hung out and talked, and just basically caught up with each other and what has been happening in their lives.

"I should probably get home now." Jeremy said. "Bye, Mel."

"Wait Jeremy." Melody called for him. "You never answered me. Were you jealous of Daniel when you saw him with me?"

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reading and telling me your thoughts and Melody's relationship with both of the guys! I decided to get rid of Amberly in this chapter, and I purposely made her act stupid and rude towards Melody because I thought her character would be one of those girls who would hate it when their boyfriends hang with other girls. **

**This story will be ending real soon. I think there's going to be two chapters left, so I'll end it with 20 in total. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like, or your thoughts on what should happen in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
